Work vehicles typically include internal combustion engines that require clean air for use within the combustion process. Since many work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, operate in fields and other harvesting environments in which the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, plant material and other particulates, an air intake system having an effective filter assembly is required. For example, conventional filter assemblies for work vehicles typically include a vortex or cyclone pre-cleaner configured to separate large particulates from the intake air and a porous air filter downstream of the pre-cleaner to provide the final stage of filtering prior to delivering the air into the engine.
To prevent the air filter from clogging, the large particulates separated from the intake air by the pre-cleaner must be removed from the filter assembly. Typically, such particulates are removed from the filter assembly via an outlet duct using a vacuum generated by the exhaust flow from the engine or using the vehicle's cooling fan. However, even with the use of such exhaust-driven or fan-driven aspiration systems, the pre-cleaner may become clogged with large particulates. In such instances, it may be desirable to remove the pre-cleaner from the intake duct of the air intake system to allow the pre-cleaner to be cleaned or unclogged. Currently, to service the pre-cleaner, an operator must remove a portion of the intake duct and then reach downwardly into the remaining portion of the duct in an attempt to vertically dislodge or un-wedge the pre-cleaner from the duct. Given this difficult process, operators often neglect servicing the pre-cleaner, which can lead to a decreased overall component life of the filter assembly.
Accordingly, an improved air intake system that allows for the pre-cleaner to be quickly and easily serviced would be welcomed in the technology.